


Velocity

by xantissa



Series: Bleeding Skies [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you see in him?”. Wutai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velocity

The transport was rattling something fierce, but they still tried to play the cards.

“You lose.” Stated Kunsel after winning another hand. “You shouldn’t play with people who know you well. You can’t bluff to your friends for shit.”

“Har, har.” Grumbled Zack Fair, throwing the last of his money on the floor. “I just haven’t caught you cheating yet, thats all.”

Kunsel snorted.

“You keep saying yourself that, boy. At this rate you will fund not only my children’s but also my grandchildren’s education.”

“Whatever man, we should start suiting up. I can hear artillery cannons already. We are nearing the front line.”

Without a word Kunsel pocketed the money and the cards, and started putting on the usual Soldier First Class gear.

“Hey, can I ask you something Zack?”

“Hum?” Zack murmured distractedly, engrossed in the many and varied straps. “Sure man, shoot.”

“It’s kinda personal, but it’s not like I see you a lot anymore so I can’t really ask later.”

Kunself shifted, uncomfortable, but way too curious to stop. Curious and maybe a little worried. Zack was a First already, and a Commander to boot, but he was also so painfully young.

“Everybody knows you have been shacking up with the General for a while now...” Zack froze and Kunsel trailed off, seeing the younger man blush to the tips of his ears.

It was probably the first time and the only time he saw Zack Fair blush.

“Uhm, don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” Kunsel backpedaled quickly. “Every First has this urge to spread his legs for the General, gay or not, probably has something to do with the whole alpha dog thing...” Kunsel trailed off. That came out... bad.

Zack looked up at Kunsel through his spiky bangs. Damn, the kid had the puppy look down pat, no question.

“You too?”

Kunsel rubbed his face.

“Ah… once or twice... when I was first promoted. But he was also shagging that thin blond from third division, so it wasn’t a big deal...” He blushed too. “Other than the obvious.”

Zack coughed. “Yeah.” He coughed again. “So what did you want to ask? If it’s not such a big deal...?” Zack trailed off, inviting Kunsel to let go of the topic.

“It wasn’t a big deal with me, or with any of the other Firsts that fell into his bed. I think he worked his way through most of the First anyway. But it’s different with you.” Kunsel seemed determined to talk about it and Zack resigned himself to talking about this.

“What is so different about me, then?” Zack decided to play along.

“You stay the night. You sleep in his tent more nights that you sleep in your own. Damn man, you stay there even when he’s not around! It never happened before. Ever. I asked, so believe me. No one ever stayed the night, not to mention everything else. Hell, none of the Soldier First Class here in Wutai ever saw the General sleeping! He trusts no one, yet he lets you in so easily…” 

Zack looked Kunsel straight in the eyes.

“So what is it that you want to ask exactly?”

“I know the man is devastatingly attractive, a damn God on the battlefield and an outstanding General. He is also scary as all fuck and trusts no one. I ask you... what do you see in him?” There was no malice in Kunsel’s voice, just honest concern. That was the only reason why Zack didn’t deck him right there and then. Instead Fair finished pulling in his gloves.

“What I see in him, huh?” 

He snapped on the shoulder guards.

“He is beautiful.”

Zack snapped on the wristband full of materia.

“Passionate.”

The materia were: lightning he mastered himself, All he received from headquarters and mastered Heal that Sephiroth replaced personally while Zack was supposed to be sleeping.

“Dangerous.”

The helicopter opened the sliding door, letting them see the chaos of battle below. The line of cannons were spouting fire at the enemy in a cacophony of noise and they could see the desperate hand to hand combat in the middle of the battlefield.

In the very centre of that melee was a familiar silver and black figure cutting a swathe through enemy soldiers, timing sword movements and spells with inhuman skill.

“And he is so damn pure it hurts.”

Zack snapped his broadsword into the magnetic heath on his back.

Kunsel tore his eyes from the veritable slaughter, the utter carnage their General was dealing out at the sound of that last sentence.

“Pure?” He asked in disbelief.

Zack never once looked away from the silver-haired man, his eyes filled with light and expression Kunsel never saw before. It made him shiver, made him realize he didn’t really know Zack as well as he thought he did.

“There’s no sin in that man.” Zack said clearly, over the sounds of battle. “His heart and soul are pure. He is not like you or I. He never lost his purity.”

Hours later, after they completely crushed the opposition, Kunsel saw Zack again. He was walking on the right side of the General, chatting at him excitedly about something, taking no notice of the uniform that was soaked with blood that was dripping down from Sephiroth’s sleeves, splattering thickly on the scorched grass.

He also saw the way Zack kept shifting, “accidentally” blocking the way of anyone who wanted to approach the General.

It occurred to Kunsel, maybe for the first time, that Zack was possessive of the General. That he was aware of the uniqueness of his position and was going to guard it no matter what.

In that moment, standing in the ruins of a battlefield where his kill count wasn’t that much smaller than Sephiroth’s, just for a moment Zack Fair seemed dangerous to Kunsel too. 

The end.  
08.2009


End file.
